


warm me up, cool me down

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, somewhat canon compliant, underage drinking is bad so get drunk on love instead ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Jihoon hates how it’s so easy for Woojin to convince him. Alternatively, they flirt at the poolside.





	warm me up, cool me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geumyoungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/gifts).



> This is somewhat based on the fanaccount where a fan saw them + Seongwoo at the pool. It wasn't exactly verified, so I guess, it's _somewhat_ canon compliant.
> 
> For [Nene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs) who won my word count bet. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, thanks to [Reena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/pseuds/leeminhyoongi) for looking through this, you're the MVP!

It’s hard for them to get a day of rest, not when they are moving from country to country so quickly and harshly. Jihoon likes to relieve his stress by eating and playing games, but it’s hard to do all of that when he’s supposed to be on a diet (and the rest of the members give him looks whenever he has a snack in his hands. He knows that the rest of the members don’t mean it when they tease him “pig”, but there’s prickling insecurity under all his layers, and he tries his best to not let it affect him) and games are only fun when you’re playing with your friends.

They are in the Philippines, and the humidity of the country is getting to him, even though they are in air-conditioned quarters. Daniel-hyung had went to sleep several minutes ago, after they finished a game, and Guanlin’s already knocked out on the bed. So, Jihoon doesn’t quite expect it when there’s a knock on the door and he opens it to see Woojin.

“Hey,” Woojin says. His voice is deep and husky from fatigue, and Jihoon can see the vague darkness underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep. He’s holding some towels in one arm, and he’s leaning against the frame of the hotel door.

“Hey yourself,” Jihoon laughs. “It’s late. What do you want?”

It kinda’ sucks that they aren’t in the same hotel room. Jihoon ended up rooming with Guanlin after Guanlin’s persistence, and Woojin roomed with Daehwi and Jinyoung instead. Jihoon would have loved to have roomed with Woojin, but he saw the side-eyes that Jisung-hyung shot at him when he opened his mouth to voice out his opinion, and he ended up thinking that it’s better to keep his mouth shut after all.

“Want to go swimming?” Woojin asks with a smile. The damn snaggletooth peeks out from one corner of his mouth, and Jihoon feels his heart skip a beat. 

Jihoon muses for a moment. He’s never really been the type who loves swimming, but if it means that he’s able to spend time with Woojin,  _ hm _ , maybe he should. He turns back to take a look at Guanlin’s sleeping figure, and then at his luggage, and it crosses his mind that he didn’t exactly have swimming trunks with him.

“I don’t have swimming trunks with me, stupid,” Jihoon replies.

Woojin gives him a knowing smile. “You have your boxers, don’t you?”

Jihoon hates how it’s so easy for Woojin to convince him. He sighs, and Woojin shoots him a triumphant grin. “Okay, give me a moment.”

 

— 

 

There aren’t many people at the hotel swimming pool at that time of the day—it is night time after all. When they reach the pool, Jihoon vaguely makes out figures at the other side. A part of him is concerned that they are  _ sasaeng  _ fans, but they aren’t staring intently at them nor do they have cameras or phones, and Jihoon sees the empty bottles of alcohol by their side, and he sighs in relief.

Woojin’s already taking off his shirt at the sight, and Jihoon tries to calm his beating heart. The swimming pool is dimly lit, but the moon hangs brightly above them, and Jihoon swallows the lump that had begun to build up in his throat, at the way the moonlight briefly illuminates Woojin’s sun-kissed skin, and the way Woojin just looks fucking  _ ethereal _ .

“Like what you see?” Jihoon doesn’t even have to look at Woojin to know that he’s smirking, Jihoon can hear the smugness in his voice.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, stupid,” Jihoon says, but the way his cheeks are flushed red probably betrays him. He wonders if Woojin can see his red cheeks in the dark, but he brushes the thought away and takes off his own shirt instead.

Woojin heads straight for the pool, and Jihoon opts to dip his feet into the water first. It isn’t anything like the chill of winter in Seoul, but it still takes him several moments to get used to the cooler temperature of the water. He rolls his eyes at how Woojin dives straight into the water, without giving his body time to get used to the change in temperature, but he remembers how Woojin is also the type who would wear short sleeves in the winter, so he doesn’t say anything.

Woojin yelps as his body is fully immersed in the water, and Jihoon tries not to laugh at his stupidity. 

It’s several moments later when his feet have grown accustomed to the temperature of the water, that Jihoon is tempted to join Woojin. But there’s just something enchanting about staying at the edge, watching Woojin swim that Jihoon doesn’t feel like moving from his spot at all.

Woojin waddles over to where Jihoon is sitting, and he tugs at both of Jihoon’s hands that are laying at his side. “Join me.”

Jihoon pretends to muse for a moment, but he’s suddenly overwhelmed by the layer of uncondensed water droplets that remain on Woojin’s tanned skin and the way the water drips from the strands of his hair. He feels hypersensitive, and his eyes focus on nothing else but Park Woojin, and everything apart from  _ them  _ are just calefare in the movie of their life.

Woojin frowns at the lack of response, and he gives a harsher tug at Jihoon’s hands and he says again, “Join me.”

Jihoon yelps as he almost loses his balance. But he manages to keep his hands on the edge of the pool, and he glares at Woojin as his train of thought derails. Woojin grins sheepishly at that, and Jihoon kicks at the water, making sure that the water is directed at the younger boy.

“Hey!” Woojin frowns, hands raising up to shield the water from entering his eyes. “What did I even do?

“You tried to pull me into the water without consent, duh!” Jihoon squints.

Woojin rolls his eyes. “You’re actually supposed to be  _ in  _ the water since I asked if you wanted to come swimming.”

That’s true. Well, that was original plan until Jihoon got distracted by the silver of Woojin’s skin. So, Jihoon sighs, and he lets himself fall into the pool slowly.

His feet are already used to the temperature of the water, but he can’t help but feel overwhelmed by coldness that engulfs the rest of his body. His teeth are chattering. It always takes a while for him to get used to cold water, and suddenly, he hears Woojin’s voice by his ear, and he’s enveloped in Woojin’s embrace.

Woojin’s embrace always makes Jihoon feel like he’s back home, in the comforts of warm blankets and hot cocoa on winter nights.  Fire is dangerous and it  _ burns _ , but there’s something about Woojin’s intense and passionate flame that seems to ignite at all the right places within Jihoon. He wants to sink into the warmth, into the comfort, but he recalls the empty cider bottles, and how there’s supposed to be other people around the pool, and he shoves Woojin away from him. 

“There are people around us!” He whispers loudly.

But Woojin continues to tighten his grip around his waist. His voice is soft and deep in his ear, “They aren’t here anymore.”

Jihoon turns to look at the spot where he last remembers seeing the strangers. Indeed, the space is empty and all that remains, are the empty cider bottles. He lets out a sigh of relief, and he lets his head land on Woojin’s chest. Jihoon wants to get angry at how Woojin had grown so much taller in the past few months. He wishes that he could grow a few more inches as well, but Woojin being taller than him also means that it’s easier for Jihoon to lean against Woojin, for soft hugs, and cute nose bops, so Jihoon thinks this is fine after all.

He feels the way Woojin pulls him closer, as if their bodies could get any closer. Jihoon doesn’t quite know how to describe the moment, except that it’s nice—Woojin’s warmth, coupled together with the chill of the water, and the tranquility of their surroundings. While there were people around them before, it now literally feels like they are the only two people left in the vast world, and there’s just something about that, that makes Jihoon’s heart swell with love and affection.

“Kiss me,” Jihoon says as he pulls away briefly, looking up into Woojin’s eyes.

Jihoon knows that his eyes have always been likened to be stars, and there are just so many galaxies and infinites that are waiting to be discovered out there. But Jihoon can’t agree with everybody, not when they can’t see his eyes the way Woojin does. So, he thinks that Woojin’s eyes are even more beautiful, from the way they crackle with the rawness of his intensity and the way they light up whenever he’s happy, whenever  _ they  _ are  _ together.  _ And Jihoon wants to continue staring into those eyes for the rest of his lifetime, mapping the sparkles out to form his very own galaxy.

He sees the way Woojin leans in, to sweep him off his feet into a surging kiss. He feels all the love in the kiss, of how it feels like  _ this  _ is  _ them _ , and Jihoon wishes that the seconds could turn into minutes, into hours, into eternities, especially if he’s with Park Woojin.

Jihoon presses his lips deeper into Woojin’s own, and he feels the way Woojin licks across his bottom lip, demanding for Jihoon to open his mouth. Jihoon’s always pliant whenever it comes to Woojin’s breathtaking kisses, and it just feels  _ so _ fucking good when Woojin’s licking into every corner and crevice of his mouth, as if he’s trying to mark every corner of Jihoon as his. 

Jihoon thinks it’s stupid, because Woojin has all of him already.

They eventually pull away as they turn breathless. Jihoon can’t tear his eyes away from Woojin’s steely gaze, and he feels the way Woojin’s chest is heaving against his, and he thinks that he can briefly hear his heartbeats at their proximity. 

He pulls Woojin to the edge, and he motions for him to sit at the edge. Woojin looks vaguely confused, but he still does so anyway and Jihoon presses his ear to his chest.

“What are you doing?” 

It’s strange because Jihoon thinks that it’s like he’s feeling Wooin talk, rather than hearing him speak. But he doesn’t raise his head, and he loosely presses his free hand onto Woojin’s waist. “Listening to your heartbeat.”

“Is it telling you anything?”

“It’s saying that you love me.” Jihoon looks up, and he sees the sparkles in Woojin’s eyes again. He thinks that he’s beginning to form the lines to Woojin’s galaxy. “ _ Do you _ ?”

“What do you think?”

Jihoon doesn’t even have the time to answer him, because Woojin is kissing him again.

He remembers the empty beer cans and cider bottles, but Jihoon realises that he doesn’t need alcohol when he’s already drunk on Woojin’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/99izm) if you'd like to die over 2park together, or please also feel free to leave any thoughts that you have on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/chamwink).
> 
> P.S. There might be a sequel next year.


End file.
